


Partytime!

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Turks - Freeform, Zack being Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack celebrates his birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partytime!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are perfectly capable of getting drunk without me.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: PAR-TAY!!!!

Hey Sephy-kins, hey Cloudy!!!

Remember that it’s my birthday party tonight. No, Seph, I will not accept any excuse that has the word “work” in it. No, Cloud, I will not accept any excuse that has the word “study” or “exam” in it. It’s my birthday and you two are my boyfriends, and if you don’t come I will be really sad. I might even cry!! Don’t make me bring out the puppy-eyes, ‘kay?

Kiss kiss!!!  
Zack :D

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: PAR-TAY!!!!

Zack,

Seph says he’s not answering any mail that starts off by you calling him “Sephy-kins”. Honestly, what were you thinking? Oh, right. You DON’T think. My bad.

And I won’t miss your party, don’t worry. Although I should be studying, so you better make it up to me by getting me an all night pass. I don’t need detention on top of a hangover.

Cloud.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: PAR-TAY!!!! (2nd try)

Seeeeeph, our boyfriend’s being mean to me!!! :'( Make him stop!!!

Anyway, this is to tell you that the place we are going has a dress code, so you have to look extra hot. Seph, I want you wearing those leather pants. Cloud, I want you wearing those jeans with the rips right under your ass. :)~

Love youuuuuuuuuuuuuu <3  
Zack

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net, masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: PAR-TAY!!!! (2nd try)

Zack, I am not being mean to you. I am merely stating the obvious. And what kind of club has a dress code of “extra hot”? Seph is always hot anyway. You on the other hand might have to go through plastic surgery. 

You two had better not leave my side all night. I am NOT in the mood for dealing with pervs or weirdos.

Love  
Cloud

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net, heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: PAR-TAY!!!! (2nd try)

Cloud, please stop teasing Zackary. It is most uncomfortable to work with him while he is wailing and moaning. 

As for not dealing with “pervs”, that is inconsistent with having Zack by your side all night. But do not worry. Nobody will harm you or molest you in any way. I give you my word.

Regards  
Sephiroth

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Oh, hah-hah, very funny ¬¬

Seph, the wailing and moaning was not because of Cloud’s teasing. It was because you were down on your knees sucking my cock like we were gonna die tomorrow or something >:}

And if I’m the perv, that makes you the weirdo, so…

And don’t worry, little Cloudy, we’ll make sure no big bad men come and try to kidnap you. We’re the only ones allowed to do that.

Yours impatiently  
Zack

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net, heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: Oh, hah-hah, very funny ¬¬

Zackary, what have I told you about advertising our sexual life on the internet?

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Where are you?

Zack, where the hell are you? We’ve been waiting for half an hour…

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: Where are you?

Sorry guys!!! Something came up. Something red-headed and Turk ¬¬

Can you meet me at the club?

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: Where are you?

Zackary, please tell me you haven’t invited the Turks to your party. I do not want to associate with them. I especially do NOT want Reno around Cloud. He is a bad influence.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Turk parties are the best

I’m sorry Seph, but Reno is a friend. You are right tho’, Cloud is a bad influence for him. You would not believe the IMs they send each other. It makes ME blush >///> Anyway, I’m at the bar, bring Cloud and let’s have some shots. :D

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: Turk parties are the best

Zackary, are you sure it’s a good idea to give Cloud alcohol? He is underage and slight of frame, after all.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Here we be SOLDIERS!!!

Seph, he’s from Nibelheim, he could drink US under the table. And he needs to loosen up. As do you. So come on, drink down the shot like a good General >D

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: The flying hero.

Zack, do I want to know why Seph tossed you all the way over the dance floor?

 

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: The flying hero.

Seph has absolutely no sense of humour. None at all. He’s such a partypooper. ¬¬

Oh well. Wanna get some shots? :D

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: The flying hero.

‘Kay. But I’m not carrying you home this time

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net, masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: This is MIDGAR!!!!

‘Scuse ME. I will inform you both that I am a first class SOLDIER. I can drink with the best of them. And beat them. o/

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: This is MIDGAR!!!!

Of course Zackary. The fact that Cloud is from Nibelheim and that I am completely impervious to alcohol should not stop you from giving your best.

From: redheadsdoitbetter@shinra.turk.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Picking up strays

Yo, Spike. You might want to pick up your loverboys and get them home before they fall asleep on the floor. Give ‘em some water and an aspirin before you get them in bed. Tseng says he does NOT want to deal with a hungover General. And even less with a hungover Zack.

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: redheadsdoitbetter@shinra.turk.net  
Subject: Re: Picking up strays

I KNEW they wouldn’t be able to stay upright after those last shots. But did they listen?? Noooooooooo. They never do, even if I’m always the one who ends up the most sober at these things.

Thanks Reno. Talk to you tomorrow?

From: redheadsdoitbetter@shinra.turk.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: Picking up strays

Sure thing, Spiky. Send me a message when you wake up, I’ll bring ya coffee, you’re gonna need it, yo.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net, danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: IZ DED!!!!

I’m dead aren’t I??? I can’t feel this bad and still be alive. So I must be dead and in hell, right?

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net, heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: IZ DED!!!!

It would seem that yesterday night’s actions have had negative consequences on our well-being. 

How are you, Cloud?

From: danceswithchocobos@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net, masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: IZ DED!!!!

I am very, very, very angry with you both. In fact I’m not gonna talk to either of you for a good while. If you need anything, I’m staying with Reno. You can leave a message with him

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: O.o

Oh FUCK. What did we do?

From: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: O.o

I seem to have experienced a trauma that has left me with a mild case of amnesia. I cannot seem to remember certain hours of yesterday night.

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Re: O.o

Seph, if YOU can’t remember what we did last night, we must have been well and truly pissed. We may need to bribe Reno to tell us tho’ if we ever want our chocobo to talk to us again :(

From: redheadsdoitbetter@shinra.turk.net  
To: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: wooHOO!!!

Yo Zack!!!

You throw the best parties!!!! When my birthday comes ‘round, wanna help me organize it?

BTW, I have PHOTOS!!!! You totally wanna see these, man. Call me ;]

LURVEEEEE  
Reno

From: heroofsoldier@shinra.soldier.net  
To: masamune@shinra.soldier.net  
Subject: Fw: wooHOO!!!

Fuck

>Yo Zack!!!  
>  
>You throw the best parties!!!! When my birthday comes ‘round, wanna help me  
>organize it?  
>  
>BTW, I have PHOTOS!!!! You totally wanna see these, man. Call me ;]  
>  
>LURVEEEEE  
>Reno


End file.
